K-on! Next Note!
by rin.kuroneko
Summary: This story took place when the light music club were searching for new members and at that time, Azusa was already a member. Contrary to the original story, which they didn't get a new member at that time, this time around they will.
1. Chapter 1 : Hope at last!

*Light Music Club Room*

"Well then, I'd say our performance was a huge success!" said the president of the light music club namely Ritsu.

"Yes that is true,.. but our lead guitarist has just ran out of power.." added the keyboardist , Mugi as she pointed out to the girl who was lazing aroun the table. It looks like Yui did herself in, and was already drowsy.

"Ahh!... I hope that would attract some members..." Yui said lazily

"It would, I'm sure of it!" Ritsu shouted as she tries to make the lazy fairy to be active again.

"Yui-senpai.." said a familliar voice

"hmm..?" Yui then looks at the other guitarist, Azusa. Azusa looks like she's about to cry, and her voice was faint when she called Yui out.

"A-azu-nyan! D-daijobu?!" Exclaimed Yui as she suddenly pushes Ritsu away and rushed like the wind to Azusa. Azusa, on the other hand, was staring blankly into space.

"So Azusa was all she needed to recharge eh?~" said Ritsu while getting up then notices Mio being silent on her seat.

"Ohhh?~ What happened to our Dynamite queen?" Ritsu said in attempt to tease Mio but Mio did not respond. Mio was staring at the entrance of the club room, and seemed to be gaping her mouth a little. In return, Ritsu then took a quick glance at the entrance and starts to be silent as well.

"Ricchan! I think Azu-nyan is daydreaming!" shouted Yui as she turns to Ritsu.

"Eh? Are you guys playing a joke on me? That's not fair!" Yui exclaims and was obviously not noticing the atmosphere.

"Yui-chan," said Mugi

"Oh, Mugi-chan!~ I'm so glad you're not with them in that joke" Yui replied

"I'm afraid this is no joke, Yui-chan.." Mugi added with a disappointed tone

"heeh.." Yui said as she looks at the other members then turns her attention to the entrance of the club room

"I guess... no one is coming.." Mio suddenly said out loud

"Arrgghh! Cheer up guys! This is just the first day of recruitment! I'm sure somebody would come up here the next day!" Ritsu exclaimed and tried to ease the heavy atmosphere. But it was a failure, eveyone became more gloomy than before.

"Ne,..minna-san[translation: hey, everyone], Does that mean Azu-nyan will be alone next year?" Yui asks with a worried look on her face.

"Yui..you shouldn't have-" Mio tried to cover Yui's question but was interrupted by Ritsu

"CHOTTO![translation: WAIT] Look at the bright side, at least that would mean that Azusa will be the next club president next year right?!" Ritsu said as she tries to comfort her kouhai

"..Next...president.." Azusa suddenly said while lost in thought

"SHE ACTUALLY THOUGHT ABOUT IT." Yui and the others said in shock, all at once

"W-wait! It's not what it looks like!" Azusa blurted out and tries to persuade her senpais

"Mwahahahaha! So the cat finally revealed her true colors!" Ritsu said as she grabs Azusa by the arm

"I think there's something wrong with what you just said Ritsu-senpai." Azusa replied bluntly

"E-eh? I mean, who cares!" Ritsu said in a nervous tone

"Azu-nyan, I never thought you were aiming to be the president.." added Yui

"Wha- h-hey! I-" Azusa protests but was interrupted by Mugi

"Azusa as the club president.. hmm~" Mugi said while letting out a laugh

"D-demou![translation: but]" Azusa still tries to deny it until Mio stood up and gets near her

"Mio-senpai.. you believe me right?.." Azusa said in hopes of getting Mio to her side.

"Yes,..I believe you're qualified to be the president" Mio replied while smiling to Azusa

"..." Azusa went into silence and became pale. She was going to burst like a volcano until somebody knocked at the entrance of the clubroom.

*knock knock* The door opens,and appeared a girl with short black hair and black eyes who had a determined look on her face.

"... How may I help you?" asked Ritsu

"..I would like to join this club." answered the girl

"Eh?" replied Ritsu

"I'm interested to join this club..." repeated the girl

"MAJI?! [translation: Seriously?!] " said all the members

"H-hai.." replied the girl in a flustered tone

Silence then filled the air. The scene reminded them on the day Azusa joined the club. In the midst of losing hope, a new member appeared before them. And as wacky as the light music club is, the way to express this is to "get" the aspiring member.

"Yatta! [translation: Yay!]" exclaimed both Ritsu and Azusa as they charged toward the girl

"My my,.." Mugi said in shock of Azusa's action

"Y-yatta..!" Mio whispered to herself

"Awww~ Isn't that great Azu-nyan? You got yourself a new kouhai!~" thought Yui

"This calls for a celebration! Mugi, bring out some cake and tea!" shouted a familiar voice

"Huh..? SAWA-CHAN?!" reacted Ritsu

"Yoh~" Sawako said in reply while doing a peace sign

"Douno itsu no kuraimasuka?! [translation: When did you get here?!]" shouted Ritsu

"ijimiwarui [translation: That's so mean], I am the club moderator am I not?" said Sawako while pouting

"Well,..I guess sometimes you are,...but most of the time your not.." Ritsu thought to herself

"A-hem!" Mio said as she approaches the girl and cuts the conversation of Ritsu and Sawako

"Watashi wa Mio, sore wa Ritsu to Mugi to Yui to Azusa desu, anata wa? [translation: I'm mio, that's Ritsu, Mugi, Yui and Azusa, and you are?]" asked Mio

"A-ah..atashi wa..."

* * *

**_Woah! Stop right there! X3 I'm not gonna reveal her name 'till the next chapter. _****_Anyways, hope you enjoyed my story :D and be willin' to wait for the next part x3 _**


	2. Chapter 2 : Talented her!

**_Yes yes, I did not get the review I wanted *pouts* =3= Oh well, I just re-read it myself and I have to say, the narration was kinda off... [look at me saying stuff on myself!] well I have no choice but to take it on the next chapter! And now without further notice! Here is chapter 2~ Oh and, we will now be focusing more on Azusa's "senpai" act x3_**

* * *

"Watashi wa Mio, sore wa Ritsu to Mugi to Yui to Azusa desu, anata wa? [translation: I'm mio, that's Ritsu, Mugi, Yui and Azusa, and you are?]" asked Mio

"A-ah..atashi wa..." said the girl shyly

"Mm?" Mio listened carefully

"Arano Yuuki desu.." added Yuuki

"Arano Yuuki,.. that's a nice name" Azusa said, complimenting Yuuki

"A-arigatou... um.."

"Azusa, Azusa is fine" replied Azusa while smiling

"H-hai.. Azusa senpai.."

"YOSH! [Translation: Alright!] Now tell us Yuu-chan! What instrument do you play?!" said Ritsu while she pats Yuuki on the head

"Um..I play...erm.."

Yuuki seemed to be nervous, she kept on staggering on each word she says. Azusa was the first one to notice so she tries to calm her down.

"Ne,.. don't worry 'kay? We won't eat you up!" Azusa whispered to Yuuki's ear

"Hai...well..I play both the bass guitar and guitar.. I'm also able to play the drums, but only a little bit" Yuuki replied

As soon as Yuuki said that, Mio suddenly approached her and held her hand tight. She stared so much at Yuuki's face that Yuuki almost fainted from embarassment. The same as Ritsu; As Mio was holding Yuuki's hand Ritsu was constantly patting her head. Meanwhile, Sawako was happily drinking tea and eating Mugi's delicious cakes and Mugi still serving her. Yui and Azusa were just the same, they were all staring at her.

"P-please stop s-staring!" Yuuki shouted as her face was getting red

"Ohh~ You have that shy thing like Mio-chuan~ Hm Yuu-chan?~" Ritsu teased Yuuki but Mio was the one who responded. And as a result, Ritsu got hit by one of Mio's right hand hook.

"WAhh... Gomenasai, Mio-sama! [translation: I'm sorry,... Master Mio]" Ritsu said while tearing up

"I can't believe it though,that you play three instruments. You're amazing Yuu-chii~" Yui said as she grabs and hugs Yuuki

"Y-yuu-chii?" Yuuki asked in confusion

"Ah, don't worry about that. Yui-senpai gives out weird nicknames all the time. Once you get used to it, it won't matter that much anymore" Azusa explains

"Ohh?~ There goes Azu-nyan with the senpai aura. Should I call you Azusa-senpai as well Azu-nyan?~" Yui suggests

"...Should I call you Yui then?"

"EH?! IIYAAAAAAAAAA! [translation: Nooooo!] " Yui said while pleading to Azusa

"Then don't call me that"

"Haiii..[translation: Yes...]" answered Yui who was both pouting and crying at the same time

"Anyways Yuu-chan, can you demonstrate your skills to us?" Requested Azusa as she lends her guitar to her

"Is that the initiation test?" Yuuki asks

"Initiation...?" Yui,Azusa,Mio and Ritsu said all at the same time

"Sawako-sensei told me you guys do tests before entering a club.." explained Yuuki

Everyone then turns thier attention to Sawako-sensei, who was now not in her seat.

"T-that was fast.." Ritsu said

"Definitely planned out.." Azusa added

"Sawa-chan~ Doko no iru ga?~ [translation: Where are you?]" Yui asks

"..." Mio made no comment

"Oh my, Sawako-sensei didn't finish the cake.. Oh what to do?" Mugi said as she stares at the cake with disappointed look

"Anou...[translation: Uhm...]"

They shifted thier attention to Yuuki afterwards. And Yuuki, feeling the pressure, just played the guitar and ignores the intense stares her senpais were giving off. Yuuki played canon rock with the guitar, adding more spice to it than usual;This impressed Azusa and Yui. Yuuki then switched instrument and used the bass guitar and she imitated the song that the light music club played in the audiotorium; Mio took interest with the girl and so did Mugi. They haven't taught her that but by just listening to it once, she already got the chords right. Lastly, she played the drums. It was obvious that she was a beginner at it, but she was able to match Ritsu's way of playing the drums; Thus, Ritsu was amazed.

"H-how was that..?" Yuuki asked nervously

"That was amazing!~" Yui exclaimed

"I agree with Yui-senpai! Yuu-chan you're good!" Added Azusa

"You have nice hearing.., getting the chords right with one go" complimented Mio

"You're cool!" shouted Ritsu

"Would you like some cake?" asked Mugi

"Eh?" Yuuki was surprised with what Mugi said

"We don't just play music, we also enjoy houkago tea-time [translation: after school tea time] ; that's what being a part of our club means" Mugi added while smiling gently to Yuuki

"A part.. does that mean that I...?!"

"Welcome to our club! Our newest member! Arano Yuuki-chan!~"

* * *

**_End of chapter,.. hope you liked it ^^_**


	3. Chapter 3 : Sawa-chan's Plan

**_I've been having slumps lately..so I didn't get to write for a few days orz But still, I'll try to finish the other chapters of the story while working on the other...ahhh,I'm starting to talk and talk again! Here's the story now,.._**

* * *

*light music club room*

"So Yuu-chan, why did you take up three instruments?" Asks Mio

"Um.. I just think they're all fun to play with.." answered Yuuki

"But still, I gotta admit. Mastering or even playing three instruments takes a lot of practice!" added Ritsu

"That shows how hard working Yuu-chan is" Mugi said while staring at Yuuki

"Unilke our club president~ Such a lazy bum~" said Yui in attempt to tease Ritsu and succeded in doing so.

"WAT. OI! Look who's talking you lazy fairy!" shouted Ritsu as she grabs hold of Yui and tries to choke her

"mmp! mmm!" Yui tries to get free from Ritsu's hold

"Yui-senpai, Ritsu-senpai please don't scare Yuu-chan!" Azusa told both Yui and Ritsu off

"hahaha... So this is the light music club.." Yuuki said to herself

It's already been three days since Yuu-chan first joined the light music club. At first it was a little hard for her to adjust, but as time passed by she truly became a member of the wacky club. As for Azusa and the others, they were delighted to have a new member around. Everyday was the same, until Sawa-chan made a little announcement.

"Minna! Please gather around!" Ordered Sawako

"What is this about Sawa-chan?~" Ritsu whispered to Sawako's ear

"Tommorrow, my cousin will drop by here for a visit." Sawako answered

"Oh? What does that have to do with us?" Ritsu said as she scratches her head

"..." Sawako then takes off her glasses

"S-s-sawa-chan?" Ritsu and the others mumbled

"YOU ALL, ARE GOING TO MEET HIM. UNDERSTOOD?!" Sawako said with a deadly glare

"H-hai!" Ritsu and the others agreed nervously

"I think Sawa-chan thought that this might be a chance for one of us to get hooked up with her cousin since she thinks of us herself back when she was in high school at that time when there was a guy she couldn't be with~" Yui said in conclusion

"YUIIII!" Ritsu shouted as she and Azusa grabs Yui and covers her mouth

"You..." Sawako mumbled

"H-hai?!" Answered all the members

"...are absolutely right!" Sawa said as she ran away with tears overflowing on her face

"...so.." Ritsu said

"It really is a plan.." Mio added

"To get one of us.." Mugi added

"hooked up with that guy..." Azusa said

"It wouldn't hurt to meet right?" Yuuki asked out of the blue

"WHAT?!" All of them said in shock to what Yuuki said

"..Mm..Maybe Sawako-sensei has a reason to doing this..don't you think?" Yuuki said in defense for Sawako

"But she just said that it was as just what Yui said!" Exclaimed Ritsu

"Yeah~ yeah~ How can you be so sure Yuu-chan?" Yui asks

"Well...as a club advisor...she wouldn't do anything to harm you guys right?" Yuuki answered

"You have a point,... Why don't we trust Sawako-sensei with this one minna?" Agreed Mio

"Well,...It wouldn't hurt.. so.. IM IN!" Ritsu added

"It's fun to meet new people!" Mugi agrees

"Yuu-chan is right! Let's meet up!" Azusa added

"haha.. " Yuuki laughed

As they got into agreement, all of them went to Sawa-chan and told her that they'd meet her cousin. Sawako was happy to hear that and immediately called her cousin and told him the news. Sawako then scheduled the meet tommorrow, afterschool at a certain store. Everyone had mix emotions of joy and anxiety, after all, it's a boy that they're gonna meet. And the question "What does he look like" pooped in all of the members' head. This went on and on until the day finally arrived and everyone was preparing to leave.

"This is the time!~" Ritsu and Yui shouted as they happily walked around the park

"Is this really the way?" Azusa asks Mio who was given the directions by Sawako-sensei

"Yeah, this is where Sawako-sensei pointed out that we'll meet him" Mio replied as she re-reads the note Sawako made

"It's too bad Yuu-chan didn't make it though.." Mugi said

"Yeah, something came up at the last moment.." Azusa said

"Were here" Mio said as she stopped in front of a store near the park

"Tea Time!~" Yui and Ritsu said happily after seeing the sign of the store that reads "Tea palace"

"Oh my, this store.." Mugi said in shock

"What about it Mugi-senpai?" Asks Azusa

"The name just sounds familiar.." Mugi answered

"Oh.." Azusa replied

All of them then enters the store and to thier surprise..they saw Yuuki there having tea with someone.

"Yuu-chan?" All of them reacted in unison

"N-ne,..isn't that.." Mio said nervously and blushed furiously

"What is it Mio?" Asked Ritsu

Mio then points out the person sitting across the table Yuuki is occupying

"A...GUY?!" Ritsu shouted but was then pulled back by Azusa

"Shh!" Azusa tries to silence Ritsu

"ohh...~" Mugi and Yui said as they silently watched Yuuki and the guy she's with

*At the table*

"It's been a long time huh? " Yuuki said to the guy

"Yeah, how are things going with your family nowadays?" the guy asks

"Mm..still the same but things are better now" Yuuki answered

"Haha, getting stronger everytime I see" the guy laughs

"Well, I see you haven't changed. Still the same Kitsune I know. haha" Yuuki said while pointing at Kitsune's face

"Hehh, that's so not nice of you Yuuki. You're turning to be a bully now.." Kitsune answered back

*back to Yui and the others*

"It almost looks like they're a couple~" Yui concluded

"Yes, I think so too~" Mugi added

"Y-y-yuu-chan has a b-b-b-boyfriend?!" Mio said as she almost passed out in embarassment but was caught by Ritsu

"WHOA! Calm down Mio! It's Yuu-chan and not you! MIO!" Ritsu said while trying to get Mio back

Yui then notices that Azusa is giving an intense stare at Yuuki

"Oh? Are you jealous Azu-nyan?~" Yui said as she grabs and cuddles Azusa

"W-wah?! I'm not!" Azusa said as she tries to push Yui away

"So it's you guys.." said a familiar voice

"Eh?" all of them completely stopped what they were doing and looked at the person who said that

"Hm..I didn't think all my senpais would go to this place.." Yuuki said as she sighed

"Y-yuu-chan!" All of them said in shock

"So this lot it your senpais.." said Kitsune at the back

"mm..yeah." Yuuki replied as she looks at her senpais

"Haha! Thought so!" Kitsune said and notices the note Mio was holding

"Oh! You guys must be the Light Music Club Sawa-nee was talking about!" Kitsune added

"I figured.. so you're sawako's cousin huh.." Yuuki said as she patted Kitsune's back

"Hey- ow!" Kitsune reacted

"I guess I'll do the introduction. Minna, this is Kitsune Aoyama, Sawako-sensei's cousin. Kitsune, those are my senpais, Yui-senpai, Mio-senpai, Ritsu-senpai, Azusa-senpai and Mugi-senpai." Yuuki said

"CHOTTO! You mean you're sawa-chan's cousin?!" Ritsu reacted

"Well...yeah haha!" Kitsune said as he scratches his head

"Hmm...well, you two certainly don't look alike" Ritsu said as she stares at Kitsune's face

"R-ritsu!" Mio said as she hits Ritsu hard on the head

"O-ow! WHAT DID I DO?!" Ritsu said

"N-not to close!" Mio said shyly

"Haii.." Ritsu said as she pats Mio on the head

"Ne, Yuu-chan~ Is he your-" Yui said but was interrupted by Azusa

"Ahehe! You two seems to be close!" Azusa said while covering Yui's mouth

"We are childhood friends.." Yuuki said as she looks at Kitsune

"Y-yeah!" Kitsune nods

"I see now,.. Shall we take a seat then minna and discuss it further?" Mugi asks

"If I'm right, Sawa-chan said she made reservations here~" Yui said while going to the lady in charge of reservations in the store.

"Why do I feel like something is gonna happen here?.." Azusa whispered to herself


End file.
